


Anxious

by Calliecatt93



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliecatt93/pseuds/Calliecatt93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 'Within the Woods. A drabble request originally from Tumblr and reposted on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxious

Breathe. He needed to breathe. He needed to calm down. Stop his shaking hand. Get the image that he just witnessed out of his head. Ha, get it out of his head. How could he? How could he push away April’s horrified face? Her falling onto the ground? Her looking at him, scared… helpless. She had been right there, he could have saved her. He _should_ have saved her. Instead he could only watch her get dragged away… looking at him for help… _calling_ out for him to help.

Leonardo shook his head, his teeth clenching from the fatigue and pain that still wrecked through his still worn and torn body. His shaking fist hit the glass-covered ground beneath him, a small but still clearly frustrated noise escaping him. He hated this. He hated feeling weak. He hated how he was incapable of doing anything like he could before. Now because of it, because he had allowed himself to be put into such a state, April was gone. Does that mean that that’s what happened to Raph? Could that have happened to Donnie? To Mikey? Casey?

Who… or _what_ had his team? His friends? His brothers? His family…

As a light breeze passed by, the teenager glanced behind him. His katanas were embedded into the dirt. Blowing against one was a blue mask, blowing like a flag on it’s pole. A feeling of anxiety passed through him as he stared at it. He needed to move. He needed to save his team, save his family. But… how could he? How could he fight back when he could hardly walk? How could he protect everyone when he wasn’t even able to protect himself? How…

The breeze picked up slightly, still gentle but also steadier. It was enough to cause the blue fabric to fly off the hilt. His eyes widened a small fraction as the mask came to him, the breeze dying down into gentleness once again. It landed by his leg softly and slowly, he moved both hands to raise it up, the fabric resting gently against his palms. Blue eyes stared at it, the symbol of who he was. A warrior. A ninja. A fighter.

A leader.

And a leader, no matter what, protected those that he was responsible for.

There was no question about what he had to do.

Leo closed his eyes, releasing a breath before allowing the familiar feeling of seriousness fill him. His expression became stern. The feeling of anxiety and worry, while still there, eased down. His eyes opened, the blue orbs filled with determination. His body was still pained. His stamina was still low. Images of the brutal beating that he suffered under the Foot Clan flashed through his mind. His fingers twitched anxiously as they did so.

But he didn’t care, not now.

He moved his hold to the mask tails, lifting it over his eyes. He reached behind him, tying them against his head until it was in a firm knot. Right now, no matter how much pain he would find himself in, no matter how anxious and afraid he felt, it wasn’t important.

Getting back his family was.


End file.
